Russ
Russ is a Nomadic Vampire , who comes from Wigan, England. He is very calm, controlled and peaceful, not speaking as much as his mate, Tonie , as he is the one who controls Tonie when she gets too angry. They both know an amazingly large vocabulary of swear words, but Russ is more reserved and does not use it in his speech as much as Tonie, although, if prompted, can rip out a sentence almost filled to the brim with the dirtiest swear words and Wigan slang, in a 'proper Wigan accent', as Tonie says, and it's usually accompanied by a flurry of punches, a few kicks and a bite. Nasty. He has a lot of self control, however, even as a Newborn , more than Bella or maybe even Carlisle , although the the latter is uncertain, and very good hearing, better than a normal Vampire's. BiographyHe was born in January, 1951, and was always quiet, thoughtful and calm. You can imagine how surprised his parents were when he first brought home his girlfriend! But his mostly peaceful life was rudely distrurbed one night, when he was bitten accidentally by a Vampire. Yes. Accidentally. The Vampire was aiming for Tonie, before fleeing upon biting Russ instead. Tonie brought him to her flat in a hurry, not knowing what was wrong. For three days he lay on her couch, not breathing but.. still alive. His body sometimes moved, a twitch or a tiny hand movement, but Tonie was so traumatized that she didn't call an ambulance or anything, just waiting and watching, and cleaning up the blood. When he woke up, Russ was not like most Newborns, as he had brought his self control into his second life. But Tonie (And himself, when he looked in a mirror) was scared by his red eyes and pale skin. She retold the night's events to him, and he knew he was scaring her a little. But soon, her tone changed. She said that since that 'thing' was aiming at her, she should have been turned into a 'thing', not Russ, so demanded that he change her as well. At first he said no, a little like Edward to Bella, but, after weighing the odds, gave it a try. Her blood tasted lovely to him, but Russ didn't give in to the overwhelming desire and stopped when he needed to. This was how he figured out that they drank blood. When Tonie woke up, he wasn't surprised that she wasn't as controlled as him, and quickly made her trust him. They didn't go outside, as just standing at the window in the rare English sunshine made their skin sparkle like diamonds, which Russ complimented Tonie on. But, as they did live in Britain, it soon proceeded to rain, and they were able to go outside. After many years, they are still together, and were called by the Cullens (As they had met them around a few times) to witness Renesmee's not being a Immortal Child. Russ was very open minded about the whole business, bringing Tonie round to it quickly. They were both careful not to try and not swear in front of Renesmee , for, as Tonie said, 'It wouldn't be right for a kid that age to hear us swear. Anyone else, maybe, but definately not us.', and Bella reminded Tonie as they first came in and Tonie started to talk. As it didn't come to a fight, they left peacefully, with Aro interested in Tonie's talent. But Tonie then took pleasure in using it against the Volturi, as it was so subtle that, at first, they didn't notice. However, when Aro did notice, and asked for Tonie to come over, Russ was quick to snarl that it was not an option. They are still on good terms with the Cullens, and both feel sourer towards the Volturi. Physical Appearence Russ is tall, and looks youthful for his age, as many bet that he is around 18-19 before learning his actual age (22). He has longish light brown hair, usually covered by a baseball cap, and red eyes, as he drinks human blood, as well as the pale skin of a Vampire. His clothes tend to be comfortable and casual, slightly representing his attitude, and his eyes 'a relaxed kind of red, more like blood than fire, although the blood could spark into fire if prompted' Personality Russ is very reserved, quiet and calm, although he speaks out, and often angrily, when Tonie is challenged or put in danger. He is usually very controlled, and open to accepting things, as seen when he is told about Renesmee and believes the Cullens, and brings Tonie round to the idea. Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Non Vegetarians